


Coma Blair

by KimberlyFDR



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's POV after an accident but this ain't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coma Blair

Jim looks at me like his sympathy can take away my pain.  
Pain  
Aching  
Wounds  
Seeping  
Hurts  
Can't  
Focus  
Feeling  
Everything  
Everything was fine and then it wasn't.  
One battle lost.  
Lost  
Alone  
Frightened  
Cold  
Burning  
Trembling  
Inside  
Impatient  
"The patient shows little signs of improvement and is unresponsive."  
Responsible  
Faulty  
Impaired  
Silent  
Coma  
Middle  
Ground  
Detached  
Detach with love.  
I had forgotten the code of the childhood hippie.  
Happy  
Remembering  
Past  
Fleeting  
Numb  
Bleak  
Future  
Gone  
"We've gone over every procedure. He has little chance of recovery."  
Recovering  
Trying  
Holding  
Out  
Important  
Can't  
Fail  
Need  
Want  
He wants me to stay and I'm not sure if he can go on without my presence.  
Presence  
Clawing  
Back  
Vague  
Recollections  
Seeing  
Hearing  
Conscious  
"The patient has regained consciousness for extended periods of time."  
Time  
Forever  
Minutes  
Stretched  
Reaching  
Out  
Seeking  
Assurance  
Connection  
Forming words is like connect the dots. I'm not the same as before, but Jim cherishes what little spark of me that's left.  
Left  
A  
Shell  
Not  
Myself  
Changed  
Cherished  
Pities  
Sheltered  
Protected  
"I'm going to protect you, Chief. I failed you, but you came back."  
Back  
Slower  
Changed  
Reminder  
Haunting  
Blame  
Minor  
Survival  
This life is not about living. It's about mere survival until the final end.


End file.
